


daddy

by orphan_account



Series: stray kids drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Bang Chan, Crying, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Kim Woojin, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, Top Woojin, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "if you guys are my baby girls, that would mean i'm your dad..dy?"oh how shocked stays would be to find out the position chan was in right now.





	daddy

"if you guys are my baby girls, that would mean i'm your dad..dy?" chan had said once on a solo live to stays. he proceeded to call them baby girls or 'baby stays.'

oh how shocked they would be to find out the position chan was in right now.

chan was pushed onto his bed by a large pair of hands, head down with his ass up. his shorts were being tugged off with a hum following. "so, your baby girls? i think you're a baby girl yourself." woojin played with the cute, laced blue panties chan was wearing before pulling them off as well.

"they think you're a daddy, but look at you now, slut." the younger male whined and buried his head into the sheets, woojin petting his head. "remember, if anything gets too rough, say your safe word. what is your safe word?" he said softly.

"my safe word is strawberry." chan mumbled into the sheets. the older male played with his hair for a little bit before grabbing a bottle of lube and climbing into the bed, chan's figure shaking rapidly. woojin poked the tip of chan's cock, earning a small, 'ah!' from the submissive. he leaned forward and licked the australian's entrance before pushing his tongue in, a loud moan escaping the blonde's lips.

the taller male immediately retracted his tongue. "be quiet. you don't want to disturb the others, do you?" chan shook his head and woojin pushed his tongue back in, eating him out. the blonde moaned and pulled on the bedsheets, sprinkles of precum dripping from his cock onto the bed. he let out a needy whine when woojin pulled his tongue out and started to pour lube over his fingers.

the younger male waited patiently as woojin rubbed the lube and circled his entrance before pushing a finger in, earning a small hiss from chan. "please be gentle," he reminded him. the dominant nodded and pushed another finger in, another finger waiting to be added.

they had fucked several times, so they were sure they were both clean so nothing disgusting happened. if either of them weren't clean, they'd warn the other and quickly clean themselves up before they'd begin fucking.

soon three fingers were up inside of chan, the said male laying on his head and pressing back on woojin's long, slender fingers. the older male pulled his fingers out and took his time to admire chan.

chan had his hands clenched on the bedsheets, his head resting on the sheets and his ass up in the air. his blonde hair was all messy and sprawled out beautifully, his pretty eyes closed and his pouty lips parted. his oversized hoodie was hanging on to his slightly tiny figure, his dick resting in between his legs. their precious leader was all laid out, just for woojin. he was ruined because of woojin. he was made for woojin.

the brunette smirked and took off his sweatpants and boxers, his erection standing up proudly. "please-please.. hurry up woojin.." chan whined and begged. "you really are a needy whore, aren't you?" woojin spat. "yes, yes, please, daddy!" he quickly poured some lube on his fingers and spread some on chan's entrance, putting the rest on his dick.

woojin pushed into him slowly, emitting a loud moan from the bottom. he clasped his hand over chan's mouth. "be quiet, bitch." he felt hot tears rolling onto his fingers as he thrusted into chan roughly. he removed his hand, chan letting out small moans and whimpers. "daddy.." the blonde moaned softly. "what was that?" woojin smiled all but innocently. "daddy.." he said it louder. the older male spanked chan. "louder, slut." "daddy!" the younger male moaned out loudly.

he pounded into the leader, hot tears streaming down his cheeks and his hair softly bouncing at every thrust. oh how pretty he looked. chan's eyeliner streamed down his cheeks and his lip gloss was smudged, making him look like a mess. a mess woojin had caused. his hands pulled onto the sheets harshly, woojin thought they would've ripped. he felt his release nearing so he stretched his arm out and put his hand onto chan's neck, choking him as they both released at the same time.

the australian breathed out a small, 'strawberry' so woojin pulled out slowly and flipped chan over, come seeping out of his hole. "are you okay? did i go too rough?" he asked with concern clear in his voice. "n-no.. i'm just.. overwhelmed.." chan struggled to find words. "i'm sorry, prince." the older male pecked his cheeks and got off of the bed, chan rolling off of the bed and woojin catching him right before he fell off. "hey, be careful."

he apologized and limped to the restroom, his oversized hoodie thankfully covering his private parts. woojin set up a bath for chan before quickly cleaning up their mess in the room and getting into the tub with him. "i love you, you know?" the taller male whispered. "i love you too, jinnie." chan whispered back with a sweet smile. they washed up quickly before getting out of the tub and putting on their clothes.

soon they were lying comfortably in the bed they had just fucked on, which was smudged in eyeliner and lip gloss. woojin was peppering their leader in kisses. "do you think the other members are asleep?" chan inquired. "probably not, you were really loud." woojin snickered. the blonde pouted but snuggled closer to him. "goodnight, _daddy_." he whispered sensually, and fell asleep after a few minutes, leaving woojin a blushing mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
